A global increase in the number of users accessing the Internet has permitted advertisers to promote their goods and services to an increased number of consumer targets. Compared with traditional media such as television, newspapers, radio, and magazines, the Internet provides advertisers a relatively inexpensive means to reach large groups of consumers in a targeted manner. In addition, the Internet provides easy access to a wide number of users. This low cost and ease of access can allow a number of advertisers to provide advertising content via direct access and third party vendors. Third party vendors can be used to introduce a greater variety of advertising content into an advertising network by increasing an inventory of advertisements available for presentation on publisher sites.
In general, digital content providers may present advertisements to users to supplement, for example, digital content requested by the users. The digital content providers may receive financial benefits from advertisers for presenting their advertisements to users. However, certain advertisements or other types of digital content may be designed to induce an undesirable effect at the user's machine. It may be beneficial to detect advertisements or other types of digital content designed to induce an undesirable effect at the user's machine before the undesirable effect is substantiated at the user's machine, or before the advertisement or digital content is presented or served to the user's machine.